


A midnight wedding

by spanningbothsidesoftheveil



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Reader Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 05:50:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16867297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spanningbothsidesoftheveil/pseuds/spanningbothsidesoftheveil
Summary: Anon- Can you write a Legolas x reader where Reader is the daughter of Elrond and marrying Legolas?





	A midnight wedding

You and Legolas pretty much grew up together as your father- Lord Elrond and Legolas’ father- King Thranduil are friends, how close they are you couldn’t really tell but whenever they’re at Rivendell or even when you and your father had went to Mirkwood you enjoyed their presence, however visits to and from Mirkwood were rare which mean that you would often send letters to Legolas, much like he had done with you.

You had fallen in love with Legolas and in turn Legolas had also fallen in love with you. However confessing your feelings towards one and other took a lot longer than you would both care to admit but one day, while your father had travelled from Rivendell to Mirkwood to talk with Thranduil about something, you had tagged along with him so that you could spend time with Legolas, which was when you had confessed your feelings towards him and he in return admitted his feelings towards you, however it would of been a lot more romantic if your father hadn’t had asked one of his guards to keep you both company- not that he didn’t trust Legolas to keep you safe, he just wanted to be sure, in case something bad happened.

You and Legolas had of course spoken to your parents privately about it. Elrond had been wary of you dating Legolas at first, he was also unsure on whether or not Thranduil would accept that his only son settled for a half elf, but as time went on and the happier you and Legolas got Thranduil had come to think of you as his daughter in law even though you and Legolas had yet to get engaged back then. This however pleased Elrond, happy that his second daughter had found someone to make her happy and in turn makes them just as happy as her.

One day however Legolas had surprised you with a visit, he hadn’t sent letters or visited for a while and it had gotten you worried that something may have happened to him. You had just finished taking care of your horse in the Rivendell stables when as soon as you left the stables, looking over your shoulder at your horse to make sure that it was still alright you had bumped into someone, the familiar smell of woodland filled your senses, causing you to turn around rather quickly, a smile spreading across your face as your eyes met beautiful blue ones.

That night, as the two of you walked through the beautiful halls of your home, the moon shining in through the pillars as you walked with your arm linked with his, the two of you laughing about something quietly this was before he had suddenly moved away from you, moving his hand from his side, where he had placed it as you had your arms linked.

His had going to yours gently, pulling you to a stop as he moved to stand in front of you, you had a look of confusion on your face as to what Legolas was doing when he had gotten down on one knee, his hand holding yours gently, although you could feel his hand tremble as you watched him carefully pull a beautiful ring out of the pouch attached to his belt. Before you could speak, to ask him what he’s doing he had held the ring up to you and asked you to marry him, this made you freeze on the spot and you gave his trembling a hand a quick squeeze as you blinked away the darkness that was forming at the corner of your eyes as you stared at him, breaking out into the beautiful smile that he adored to the ends of middle earth and accepted.

“[Y/N]?” Legolas’ voice called out to you softly and you felt his hand gently on your arm.

You blinked your eyes quickly to clear your fuzzy vision as your mind was pulled out of your thoughts on what had lead up to now, turning your head to your fiancé, your [Y/E/C] eyes drifting to his blue eyes, a smile tugging at the corner of your lips as you let out a small sigh, you hadn’t realised that you had been day dreaming for a while now. You turned to Legolas a little bit more as your smile widened, now that you’re fully back.

Legolas had his eyebrows knitted together a look of concern written across his face, “is everything alright, love?” He asked you, his voice still soft, holding so much love and concern for you.

You giggled softly as you leaned into him, your forehead gently pressing into his shoulder, you loved how concerned he could get for you even when you weren’t talking for a few minutes or for a whole day. “I am fine” you replied, moving your head so that you’re chin is gently resting on his shoulder so that you could look up at him “don’t worry about me so much my love” you told him in a soft voice.

He had let out a deep hum, which rumbled through his chest as his blue eyes remained on you. “You,” Legolas started, moving his hand gently down your arm towards your hand before he ever so gently took it into his own, his eyes never leaving your face.

“Are my future wife. I will worry about you even when we are married” he told you sweetly as he leaned down to you, this caused a soft pink blush to brush it’s self across your cheeks and dusting the tip of your ears. Sweet words spoken to you by Legolas could still make you blush, just like the first time the two of you had started dating and often before then, when the two of you had thought of each other as friends.

You quickly moved your head away from him, your cheeks still pink as you looked down at your hand that is intertwined with his, for a brief moment you looked at him through your eye lashes before your eyes went back to your hands, however a smile on your lips “what was it that you were talking to me about?” You asked him, changing the subject to one that would make you blush a lot less than the current one. This earned a deep chuckle from your future husband; after all the wedding is only a couple of days away, which is why he and his father had had been staying at Rivendell for the last couple of days, the only thing that needed to be sorted before the wedding day was the time that the ceremony was going to happen.

“Well,” he sighed, moving away from your body a bit and leaned back onto the wooden bench that the two of you are sat, pulling your hand that he is holding up to his lips where he pressed a gentle and soft kiss to the back of your back hand “I was asking you when you want the wedding to start?” He asked you, looking out the corner of his eyes, your shoulders slumped as you also leaned back, your back pressing against the wooden bench as you let out a thoughtful hum, absentmindedly pulling your hand from his.

He had gotten use to you doing this, it wasn’t anything bad, you just usually end up burying your hand into his lovely and soft, long blond hair.

“Midnight” you hummed out thoughtfully as you did indeed bury your hand into his hair.  
“Midnight?” He repeated, this time as a question as he raised a brow at you.

After a moment you removed your hand from his hair and turned your body to face him, the same soft smile from earlier on your lips, “midnight” you repeated with a nod of your head, “why?” He asked you, curious as to why you choose the middle of the night and not a time during the day like you sister Arwen had

You dropped your hand to your lap, carefully playing with a bead that is on your dress, casting your eyes down to your lap, the pink blush back on your cheeks, “because then we would get married to each other under the stars and the moon.” You paused for a moment, looking up at him as you swallowed hard, you didn’t know if he would hate the reason as to why you wanted to be married under the stars and moon, apart from the obvious fact that you loved the moon and stars and would often study them when you had the time.

“Just like when you asked me to marry you.” You told him, your voice quiet, a hint of embarrassment in your voice. His lips turned into an ‘O’ shape as he looked at you, his own cheeks and tips of ears now turning a soft pink, he didn’t think you remembered that night, but apparently he was wrong.

“Do you like the idea?” You asked him, tilting your had to the side as you waited for an answer from him.

“Of course I like the idea. It’s going to be beautiful. And you’re going to be just as beautiful to the point that you’ll most likely out shine even the brightest of stars” he told you as he leaned forwards you, his hands gently going to your cheeks and he placed a gentle kiss upon your lips, which you returned instantly, your hands going to his wrists.

“Just a few more days” you whispered to him against his lips, only to get a small hum in response as he pressed another kiss to your lips happily.


End file.
